


Agłaja Iwanna

by Avdotia



Series: Antyszygalewszczyzna [5]
Category: The Idiot - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdotia/pseuds/Avdotia
Summary: Co działo się w głowie Agłaji pomiędzy rozmową z księciem, a proszonym wieczorem.





	

"Pani zbyt ponuro niekiedy spogląda, Agłajo",  
Powiedział, a ja go zrozumiałam.  
"Mówiłem już o tym, lecz powiedziałem za mało",  
Dodał. Chciało mi się płakać.  
"Jak pani może pięknie wyglądać, Agłajo!",  
Zawołał. Serce mi zadrżało.  
"Czy pan mi tego później nie wypomni?",  
Spytałam, ale spojrzał na mnie oniemiały.  
"Ależ nie. I po co mówić o tym?"  
Zamarłam. Serce me śpiewało.


End file.
